


Third Dimension Candace

by taxomin (CyanCheetah)



Category: Naruto, Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF!Candace Flynn, Crossover, Dimension Travel, Original Character(s), Original Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 15:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19298899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanCheetah/pseuds/taxomin
Summary: An accidentally dimension-traveling teenager must survive in a kill-or-be-killed ninja society to get back home.ORRRThat Naruto x Phineas and Ferb crossover you never knew you needed.





	Third Dimension Candace

On cobblestone pathways in a world never heard of before, Candace Flynn materialized in a heap of boiling rage. Orange locks of hair tangled around her head like a misplaced halo and her clothes were torn asunder, exposing the boxy lines of her body, and really, she would have cried in shame if it wasn't so painful. Instead, she cried in agony.

Like the morning bells that woke the villagers of this cobblestone village, her cries rang throughout the afternoon air and interrupted the daily tumble most residents took to manage their very low-maintenance lives. Vendors halted their vending, loansharks halted their shark-ing, wives halted their wife-ing, and the children ignored them all. Unfortunately, they all must have had the minds of children, as the villagers regardless of activity, quickly went about their daily duties once more.

Candace would have felt extremely affronted had she not have been crumpled on the hard, cobblestone pathway from pain. It was all-consuming, twisting through the cells of her body like a particularly clumsy tango, stepping on both feet, all toes, maybe even snapping a few bones because it felt like everything was _breaking_. Never before has she felt such a terrible concentration of pain that she could taste it in her mouth! It tasted distinctly of metal, acid, and toasted bread.

Or is that blood, bile, and her breakfast this morning? Most likely. She really shouldn’t have been in such a rush to lay punishment upon her brothers. Maybe then she could have focused on a more pleasant taste, like fresh strawberries and homemade pancakes dearly made and imbued with fresh love by mom. Maybe she shouldn’t have been in such a rush at _all_ , so instead of busting her brothers and getting caught in whatever death machine did this to her, she could have spoken longer on the phone with Jeremy.

What luck Candace has, to have created such an obsession with her brothers. And now fate is paying her back in full with the worst pain she has ever experienced in her entire, puny, soon-to-be-over life. The emotional tragedy is painful. Maybe more than this terrible tango.

Unfortunately, thoughts of agony and death do not a good distraction make, as Candace is back to square one, shouting curses to the high heavens, god, and Phineas and Ferb all at once. Of course, she didn’t shout a single intelligible word, but she simultaneously screamed it inside of the dark corners of her mind.

Eventually, as Candace is left to brood, scream, and cry, someone finally tires of the display and walks over to investigate. It’s a young girl, no more than thirteen, and she pokes at Candace’s unwitting cheek. Almost like a switch, Candace begins to jolt and spaz, foaming at the mouth, shouts raising in volume. The girl startles back and screams in unison. It’s a terrible, awful, nails-on-chalkboard cacophony.

Within seconds, the young girl is dragged away by her mother, and Candace is picked up and thrown over the shoulder of a burly, nightmarish looking man.

Candace, vaguely aware of the world moving far too quickly, decided that as soon as she got home, Phineas and Ferb would _die_.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! Hello there, how are you all?
> 
> I haven't had this idea for far too long, but it is certainly one that has interested me in a way no other fanfiction idea has. Honestly, why had no one ever thought of this sooner?
> 
> That aside, this chapter is more like a prologue than anything, so expect the next one to be a bit longer than this. Still, I have yet to plan out the entire story yet, so let's hope I can do that before the five chapter mark.
> 
> also -- this fanfic is currently posted under my wattpad acc and fanfic.net acc, both titled 'taxomin'.
> 
> Hope you liked it, and see you next time!


End file.
